1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a status display electric signal plug, and specifically a plug structure used with electric signal connections and possessing external ring components pervious to light that directly display the strength of electric signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric signal plugs are widely used in electric signal connections, such as for linking signal sources with all kinds of electric/electronic equipment so that signal sources can directly supply the needed electric signal to electric/electronic equipment. Therefore it is necessary to confirm electric signal strength levels in order to maintain circuit free flow. Nevertheless, in actual situations where electric signal plugs are applied to connect signal source and electric/electronic equipment, it leads to a situation where the electric signal must take an extremely long transmission route because of the connection of the electric signal plug and signal source by an electric cable, thereby creating problems such as transmission failures to the electric/electronic equipment, breaks in signal transmission, or large amounts of damaged signals due to disturbance, route break malfunction, or signal source malfunction.
Also, the electric signal transmitted by the electric signal plug is usually related to voltage, current, or frequency changes. For example, the electric signal plug power source types commonly used to provide direct current power source to electric/electronic equipment are totally unable to concisely and immediately display status detection results for voltage or current changes in electric cords. If a voltage meter or current meter must be used to measure electric signals in the electric cord then the electric signal plug must be temporarily disconnected from the electric/electronic equipment and this leads to having to temporarily stop using the equipment as well as inconvenient detecting and inspection steps. Also, there are problems we cannot easily or lightly ignore stemming from voltage deficiency, current deficiency, or even breaks in the line or signal transmission inside the electric cable that leads to other malfunction situations and makes it further impossible to use the naked eye to directly obtain observation results; while having to judge by the situation of end equipment performance makes it even more impossible to immediately understand electric signal transmission malfunction circumstances and greatly affects electric/electronic equipment performance.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a status display electric signal plug possessing an electric signal strength detector and circuit display able to directly and immediately display electric signal strengths. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a status display electric signal plug possessing an exterior radiating ring that displays electric signal strength and is able to display the conditions of signal strength detection in a manner observable by the naked eye.
In order to accomplish the above-described objective, the present electric signal plug invention includes a plug that connects to an electric cable at one end for linking to the electric signal source; the above-described plug can detect and display electric signal strength by connecting a circuit detector equipped with an integrated circuit (IC) detector and at least one display component to the electric cable, in order to detect and display electric signal strength. Moreover, the plug itself also is enclosed with an internal tube and outer case as well as a light conducting tube installed between the internal tube and outer case with a display ring exposed at its top and a plurality of half-circle shaped indentations at its bottom to avoid contact with the circuit detector display components and welded points, acting to diffuse and guide the flashing light from the display component to the display ring thereby revealing electric signal strength and status through the display ring.
Structural details and application of the present invention will be made clear by the details in the explanation to follow. At the same time an elaboration of the structure are presented in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments below and preceded by the brief description of the drawings to provide a further understanding of technological content of the invention herein.